Love, Life, Dreams
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: When Okuni's parents want her home, she believes that her future will only consist of fishing nets and Rodas Island. Eizan is prepared to prove her wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shuriken School.**

A/N: My friend, Wendy is obsessed with this show and she begged me to do an Eizan x Okuni fic. I had to research the characters, scour the Internet for clips (There are no episodes anywhere!), read fanfiction to get a feel for the characters, and plan all of this in a mere two day's. My poor brain is going into total meltdown. Are you happy yet Wendy?!

--

She'd been enrolled at Shuriken for seven years now. Seven long years of ninja training with her friends, and yet it seemed like only yesterday she had been that budding ten year old, eager to learn the arts. So much had changed since then. Her relationship with Eizan for one had escalated to more than mere friends and Jimmy had become like an older brother to her. Not that she would admit it.

Okuni sat down heavily on the pier jutting over the lake, and leant back on her hands to admire the scenery. She heard a crash and barely caught a glance as a pair of first-year ninja students scurried out of sight jumping into the trees. Kita was hot on their tails, screaming inaudibly though what sounded suspiciously like an attempt on their life.

Okuni looked over her shoulder and grimaced at the sight of the West Dojo. That won't be used for a while, she thought dryly. Another sound reached her ears, this time more familiar.

"Okuni! Did you see a bunch of squirts running around here?" Jimmy asked running up to her followed closely by Pig.

She chanced a glance at the two boy's in the trees staring back at her apprehensively before shaking her head at Jimmy.

He sighed, "If you see 'em your gonna have to take them to Principal Sensei. There in a lot of trouble."

"Why?"

"They were practising Kenjutsu with Kita Sensei and got a little carried away with some katanas." Jimmy replied already walking in the opposite direction scouring for the two miscreants. It was a miracle the two had not killed themselves. Katana's were dangerous weapons in inexperienced hands. "Eizan was looking for you too." he added.

Okuni stood up stretching her stiff muscles. "Oh, really? What does he want me for?"

The American ninja shrugged nodding for Pig to go on ahead without him. Pig did so with a salute and darted off. Okuni had to admire his loyalty and willingness.

"Don't know. He said you vanished after class. He got called to Principal Sensei so we hadn't time to keep talking."

Okuni averted her eyes choosing instead to stare at an interesting lily pad. Noticing this, Jimmy quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, a habit he had picked up from her over the years.

"You're mad at him, aren't you?" he questioned making Okuni look up alarmed. She dove to contradict him.

"Of course not. I just needed some time alone, is that a crime now?" she said acidly brushing past the slightly older boy and stomping her way to the school. Jimmy jogged to catch up with her, looking apologetic.

"Aw, come on Okuni. You never go anywhere without Eizan, so there must be something wrong."

The fact that he knew her enough to know that she was always virtually glued to Eizan could have freaked her out, had he not been leaning closer to her face. She pushed him roughly back, the sudden motion tripping him.

"Just stay out of my business, Jimmy." Okuni glared down at him. He could only nod weakly in response.

--

"You wanted to see me, Principal Sensei?" Eizan asked bowing to the short man who returned to gesture.

"Yes, Eizan. Do not sit you will not be here for long. You see, I haven't seen Okuni in the last day or two and I was wondering if she had finished packing."

A long pause ensued in which Eizan could only blink stupidly at the Principal mouth opening and closing like a fish. He got over the initial shock and exclaimed loudly, "Packing?!"

The Principal looked genuinely confused and cocked his head to the side. "You mean she hasn't told you?"

"No!"

"Oh. Well, Okuni's parents are satisfied that their daughter has learnt enough here at Shuriken and want her home." the Principal said, "Shame really. I was going to offer her a tutoring position after her graduation."

Eizan couldn't believe it. Okuni, his Okuni was leaving. Not only that but she hadn't told him. His shoulders sagged and he let out a heavy sigh.

"When is she leaving?" he asked softly looking up to the old ninja.

"Tomorrow from the information I've received."

Eizan gave another low bow pressing his hands together. "Thanks you, Principal Sensei."

Eizan fled the Principal office running blindly down the hallways towards Okuni's room. Why hadn't she told him? Had she told anyone else? Would she deny the whole thing when he confronted her? His thoughts were interrupted as he crashed into someone sending the both of them sprawling to the floor.

It was Jimmy, picking himself up with a grimace.

"Dude, you've got to seriously watch where your running." he said rubbing his head, "I think I've got brain damage."

Dismissing Jimmy's comment, Eizan quickly raised himself to his feet. "Jimmy have you seen Okuni? I really need to talk to her!"

Jimmy scratched his head thoughtfully. "Okuni? Yeah, she was down by the lake. Have you seen a bunch of first-years running around here?"

"…What?"

The American ninja chuckled. "Never mind. I'll find them with my mad tracking skills; you go and find your girl."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

--

A soft knock made the seventeen-year-old jump. She whipped her head in the direction of the door and her breath hitched when she noticed Eizan standing there quietly. His gaze landed on the suitcase at the foot of her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice lacing with hurt and misery. He took heavy steps into the room to stand in front of her.

"I was…" Okuni grit her teeth, "…afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?" Eizan asked incredulously.

"That you wouldn't care about me going." she answered, her eyes locking with his ebony ones. She couldn't break the connection and found that she hadn't the will to either.

He took her into his arms holding her, almost protectively. Okuni let herself ease out in his embrace letting her arms gingerly wrap around his neck.

"How could I not care?" he said quietly, "I'm a wreck without you around. Jimmy too. We'll go insane." They both laughed softly but Eizan went strangely quiet.

Her eyes watered at his next statement.

"I need you. I love you."

She kissed him soundly smiling against his lips, her arms tightening around his neck. When they broke apart moments (lifetimes?) later, Eizan took the opportunity to nuzzle her cheek to which Okuni giggled at.

"Eizan, what if one of the teachers walks in on us?" she chided though it was done half-heartedly.

"I'll jump out the window before they can catch me." he said playfully.

--

Yeah, so anyway I hope you enjoyed this...

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shuriken School. Wait... really?**

A/N: Okay I had all of this written out in one file so I'm just putting it up all in the same day. Hope you like it Wendy!

--

"You're sure you want to do this?" Okuni asked for possibly the hundredth time in the space of two minutes.

Both Jimmy and Eizan rolled their eyes at her, quickly stuffing various clothing items into their suitcases. Okuni could not believe they wanted to come along. What would they benefit from meeting her parents? Nothing but a sore back and an overworked body. Her father would make sure that the two young men work for their stay. She sweat dropped as an image of Jimmy stuck in a fishing net materialised in her mind.

"There we go!" Eizan exclaimed, "All packed and ready to go. How 'bout you Jimmy?"

"Yep. Just need to pack away my ninja gear and Jimmy B is ready."

"You're taking it with you?" Okuni asked with raised eyebrows, watching Jimmy fold his Shuriken ninja gear and put it snugly into his suitcase. She peered towards Eizan's suitcase and found much the same thing. "You guy's do know that it's a fishing village right, as in no ninja's in sight."

"So? You have your's." Jimmy retorted.

She rolled her eyes at him, "That's because I'm leaving genius. I _had _to pack everything."

A knock at the door interrupted their argument and they noticed the principal walking in. He smiled at each of them, though more sympathetically to Okuni.

"I see we're all ready to depart?" the three young adults nodded. "Good. Okuni, Kita would like to speak with you for a moment."

Okuni sent Eizan a bewildered look and exited the room. The boys moved forward to follow her, but were held back by the principal. He shook his head at them.

"This does not concern you boys."

--

When Okuni entered the Southern Dojo she caught sight of Kita instructing two young children of about ten, how to spar successfully with staffs. The young boy and girl glared determinedly at each other shifting into a defensive stance.

Okuni smiled.

Kita noticed her after a moment and told the two children to take a break. "Okuni, I hope you have a reason for being out of your ninja gear."

The seventeen year old looked down at her attire. A pair of baggy trousers and a T-Shirt saying; Flower. She blushed and rubbed her neck.

"Sorry Kita Sensei, I'm leaving in a few minutes so I changed."

Kita smiled, "Well I guess that's okay then." then she was glaring. "I won't lie to you, Okuni. I'm very disappointed that one of my best pupils is leaving months before her graduation."

"It's not me, Kita Sensei. My parents want me home to help with work. I would love nothing more than to stay here at Shuriken."

Kita looked ashamed and hung her head. "I'm sorry, Okuni. It is not my place to reprimand you on such a matter. I'm just a little upset. Principal Sensei was going to offer you a job here as a trainee Sifu."

Okuni swallowed painfully. It had been her dream to teach in a Ninja school, and that dream had been inches away. Now it seemed to have flown downstream never to be reached again.

"Oh."

"I just wanted to wish you good luck with whatever it is you decide to do." Kita explained. "And I hope the next time we meet, you and Eizan will have a little one for me to teach."

"Kita Sensei!" Okuni cried her face hindering to a dark shade of crimson.

The older woman laughed and produced a single katana from thin air. She handed it without a word to the young ninja whom could only stare at it curiously. Okuni fingered the handle and realised their was an inscription engraved at the hilt.

_'He who strikes the first blow admits he has lost the argument.'_

She let her thumb trace the words before looking up to her Sensei, gratitude shinning in her eyes. "Thank you, Kita Sensei."

"I have it's sheath to give you too, that way you won't poke anyone's eye out."

The two laughed.

--

"Nervous, Eizan?" Jimmy asked as they waited outside. The ninja frowned.

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Well," Jimmy began, tucking his skateboard under his arm, "You are meeting Okuni's parents for the first time. You think they'll like you as her boyfriend?"

Eizan shrugged helplessly, "I don't know. It all depends on them I guess." The thought of Okuni's parents not liking him made him shudder. They could decided he wasn't good enough for their daughter and discontinue their relationship.

He was spared as Okuni made her presence known, a sword in it's sheath slung over her shoulder. She was grinning at them and held it out to Jimmy who was practically drooling. The American unsheathed it and 'ooohed' at the blade.

"Talk about a goodbye present!" he gushed swiping the air with the katana.

"Did Kita Sensei give it to you?" Eizan asked. Okuni nodded taking it back from Jimmy who protested loudly.

"Come on." she said. "We better be going."

"Yeah-"

Eizan was cut off as their classmates erupted from all sides of the school, waving goodbye and whishing them well. Pig had taken out his flute and the tune whistled against the many voices. Jimmy basked in the attention, waving merrily to a group of girls giggling together.

Okuni pulled him back forcefully, "Let's go Romeo, we've got a train to catch."

--

Hope you enjoyed it.

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shuriken School. Duh...**

A/N: Again a new chapter. Enjoy my readers!

--

Jimmy threw himself in the seat with a sigh, lifting his arms over his head. Outside the window, the city raced by as the train pulled out of the station. He dared not look at Okuni and Eizan tangled together both gazing out at the scenery.

He was glad that his friends had gotten together, it was just most of the time he felt like a third wheel. He didn't even know why he had agreed to come along with them. He could have stayed at Shuriken and advanced his training. Though, he couldn't help but think it had been generous of the principal to have excused them for the week.

He smiled. No homework, no classes, no teachers telling him what to do.

"Hey, Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

Eizan grinned, made sure Okuni was really asleep and flashed a sapphire and diamond ring in the American ninja's face. Jimmy blinked at it, looking up finally to Eizan a question written all over his face.

"You're… going to ask…Okuni?" Jimmy asked ecstatically albeit quietly so as not to wake up the girl resting peacefully against her boyfriend.

Eizan held the ring up to the light admiring the way the jewels sparkled. "Yeah. I am. I couldn't see myself marrying anyone else."

Jimmy leant forward in his seat and clasped Eizan's free hand in his. "I'm happy for you, man." Sitting back properly he had to ask, "Why sapphires?"

Eizan blushed and brushed a hand across Okuni's forehead. "Blue's her favourite colour. And I read somewhere that it promotes love, power and healing."

Jimmy smirked good-naturedly, "Dude, you've gone all romantic on me."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Jimmy waved the comment away, "It's fine. So, when are you planning on asking her?"

Eizan frowned. "I don't know. I need to ask her father's permission first, I just hope he likes me."

Jimmy scoffed, "Eizan, parents _love _you. Remember that time Amy's father came and he kept trying to get you two together?"

Eizan shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"_1__st__ stop. Nishinoshima. Expected arrival, 15minutes."_

Jimmy checked the window and saw that the train was slowing down. "You better wake up sleeping beauty. Looks like we're nearly there."

--

Okuni yawned shaking herself awake. Eizan had an arm around her waist her katana slung over his shoulder and her suitcase in his hand. Jimmy had volunteered to take both his and Eizan's suitcase making it easier for the ninja to lead his still sleep-deprived girlfriend in the right direction.

"So how do we get to Rodas Island from here?" Jimmy asked once outside of the train station. He put the suitcases down and turned to the couple.

"My Uncle's supposed to pick us up. He's driving us to the docks." Okuni replied.

"Uh, big boat or little boat?"

"little boat. It's a small ferry."

"Okuni? Is that you?" A tall, bearded man exclaimed suddenly walking towards them. Okuni detached herself from Eizan and flew into the man's arms laughing joyfully.

"Uncle Matsu!"

He held her at arms length. "Look at you, you've grown so beautiful."

Okuni blushed and motioned for her companions to come forward. Matsu noticing them bowed lowly and they in turn returned the gesture.

"You must be Okuni's friends." Matsu predicted with a smile.

Jimmy laughed, "I am. He's not." he pointed to Eizan who was now glaring at him.

"Uncle Matsu." Okuni explained, "This is Eizan, my boyfriend."

There was a fleeting pause. Matsu grinned impishly at his niece his gaze switching back and forth between her and Eizan. He seemed to be taking the news well and Eizan let out a soft breath. At least he had gained expectance from one of the family members. Matsu clapped him unexpectedly on the back.

"You're taking good care of her boy?"

Eizan nodded quickly. "Y-yes sir!"

"Good choice, Okuni. Respectful boy, I like him." Matsu turned to his niece leaving the ninja to clutch at his racing heart. "Right kids. The vans parked right there." Matsu pointed to a bright red van parked precociously on the kerb in front of them. "I'm afraid there's only two passenger seats, though."

"That's okay; I'll run next to it."

Matsu stared at Eizan as if he had grown an additional head. What bothered him the most was that Okuni and her friend seemed to see nothing wrong with that. Eizan loaded the suitcases into the back of the van and flashed him a grin.

"I hope I'll be able to do it in these clothes." Eizan said to Jimmy.

"You sure your boy can do it?" Matsu asked Okuni as he helped put away her suitcase.

"Of course. He's one of the best ninja's at Shuriken." she replied simply walking towards her boyfriend.

"Right, in case you lose sight of us, we're going North-East towards the docks." Okuni kissed Eizan's cheek. "We'll see you later."

Jimmy nodded and gave him a thumbs up, "See you later, Loverboy!"

Eizan blushed, jumping onto one of the light poles to get a clear view of the town. Matsu looked up at him, amazed and was brought back to earth by his niece.

"Come one, uncle Matsu. I want to go home before it gets too dark."

The fifty year old nodded distractedly and got into the van. Putting the vehicle in gear, he caught a glimpse of Eizan jumping and sprinting alongside them occasionally jumping over oncoming cars in the next lane. Then, they lost sight of him completely.

"So, I never caught your name, boy?" Matsu said to Jimmy in an effort to forget about his niece's vanishing boyfriend.

"Jimmy B at your service, Mr Dohan." the American replied with a cheesy grin.

--

Hope you enjoyed it.

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Shuriken school. My country does! **

A/N: I have fallen in love with this cartoon. Hard and fast. I'm a little disappointed that there are no eps showing anymore. Not even on the Internet! Anyway, I hope someone reviews. I've worked quite hard on all this.

Enjoy...

--

Matsu was astounded to find Eizan waiting for them patiently at the docks, throwing pebbles into the sea. He ran towards them when he noticed the red van and extracted the suitcases from the trunk before the fifty year old even had time to blink.

"That's some running, boy." Matsu praised once they had gotten onto the ferry. Okuni and Jimmy had left to locate some bathrooms leaving the two together.

"It's nothing really, sir. Okuni's a million times the ninja I'll ever be." Eizan said humbly leaning against the rail of the boat. "I can't believe she won't be going back with us."

"My niece can do all that running and jumping too, then?"

Eizan laughed, "And more! She's the best in agility, making smoke bombs, disappearing, and wielding katana's. Our principal loves her and he was going to offer her a job as a teacher… That was her dream."

"I know she must resent us a little for having pulled her out of Shuriken." Matsu said quietly. "But times have been hard for our family recently. Someone has been stealing our boats and equipment, so at this point were just trying to survive."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Matsu chuckled, "Don't be. This isn't your problem."

"Any burden of Okuni's is a burden of mine, sir." Eizan answered simply.

Matsu couldn't help but grin.

--

The ferry docked at the Islands port, and Okuni spied several of her sisters bunched together around their father who beamed when he saw her. She ran forward and they all met in a huge group hug with some of her smaller siblings babbling all at once.

"Just look at you." her father said proudly.

Eizan hung back a little watching the scene between daughter and father with a smile. He noticed that a path had suddenly opened up for him and that at the end Okuni's father stood unsmiling. Muscles rippled under Mr. Dohan's thin white shirt and a moppy head of hair fell across his eyes, his glaring cold eyes.

Eizan gulped.

Matsu pushed him forward and summoning all of his ninja courage, Eizan walked steadily forward. Once he had reached Okuni, he gave an extremely low bow to her father and redressed himself to see the older man mirroring his actions.

"It's an honour to meet you, Mr. Dohan."

"You must be Eizan." Mr. Dohan said catching his daughter's eye. She smiled at him.

"Yes sir."

"Well, Eizan." said the fisherman, "I'm honoured to meet _you_." He shook the ninja's hand heartily.

Okuni wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's waist leaning into him with a smile. Eizan subconsciously snaked his arm around her shoulders grinning stupidly at Jimmy. The American boy mouthed 'Parents love you' before introducing himself to Mr. Dohan also.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Okuni said quietly as Mr. Dohan lead the way back to his home.

Eizan sweat dropped, "Are you kidding? I thought your dad was going to murder me."

Okuni rolled her eyes. "Stop exaggerating."

A chorus of high-pitched giggles caught their attention and the couple turned their heads to see three small girls walking in a bunch looking pointedly at Eizan. Okuni smirked.

"Looks like my little sisters have a crush on you."

Eizan turned to his girlfriend alarmed. "What?"

The little girls giggled again and Eizan blushed. She kissed his cheek lovingly, "It's okay. They know you're off limits."

--

Okuni's house overlooked a large dense forest and a beach. Eizan had been the lucky one to obtain a room with a balcony, which he found, was a good vantage point to watch the sea.

He had also introduced himself to Mrs. Dohan, a smiling woman with long brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. The resemblance between Okuni and her mother was shocking. They had the same deep brown eyes and they both moved with the same elegance and refinement Eizan had come to appreciate in his girlfriend.

"Okuni?" one of her brothers tugged on her sleeve after dinner. The younger kids had excused themselves to go play outside to leave the adults to talk.

Okuni looked at the ten-year-old boy and nodded for him to go on.

"Could we see you do some Ninja stuff?"

Fourteen year old Yumi, who had talked herself into staying with the grownups, brightened and gave her older sister a pair big brown pleading eyes. Eizan smiled at the familiarity. Hadn't Okuni used it enough on him?

"… I don't know, Haru." Okuni said uncertainly.

"Go on Okuni. One demonstration won't hurt!" Jimmy urged.

Okuni still looked a little unsure and glanced imploringly at Eizan. He smiled reassuringly at her, "You can try out your katana,"

Okuni sighed softly, "Okay, Haru. Give me a few minutes to get ready."

The young boy whooped and ran back outside to deliver the good news to his siblings. Mr. Dohan regarded his daughter with raised eyebrows.

"You have your own katana?"

"Yeah. My Sensei gave it to me before I left."

Haru ran back in, "You coming or not?"

The group around the table laughed and Okuni stood up. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

--

When Eizan ventured outside with Jimmy he was met with a heart-warming sight. Okuni, dressed in her Shuriken ninja gear, demonstrated the different stances and positions one would take while holding a katana. About three six year olds fell over trying to imitate her movements and each time she would stop, pick the child up, and continue.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder and Eizan looked up to see Mr. Dohan smiling proudly at his daughter.

"Hey, Okuni!" Jimmy yelled. "Wanna spar?"

"You're on!"

Jimmy jogged over to the seventeen year old, and they both bowed before shifting into offensive stances. Mr. Dohan's grip on Eizan's shoulder tightened as Okuni narrowly missed a punch to the shoulder. Okuni somersaulted over Jimmy's head, landing behind him and crouching she swiped her leg in a clockwise motion knocking the American boy off balance.

Her brothers and sisters cheered and applauded as Okuni helped up the embarrassed Jimmy.

"I meant to do that." he said to Eizan and Mr. Dohan when they came up to them.

Okuni grinned, "Of course you did, Jimmy."

"Wow, Okuni!" Yumi gushed jumping up and down excitedly, "Can you teach me how to that?"

"And me!"

"Me too!"

"Please, Okuni?"

Okuni sweat dropped and put her hands out in a placating gesture. "Hold on now. It's getting really late and I think its way past some peoples bedtime."

The small group of children protested but were silenced by their father pointing firmly back to the house. They all took one last longing look at their sister and ran inside to prepare for bed. Only Yumi remained, stare fixed intently on the katana. Okuni noticed.

"I guess since Yumi's old enough she can stay." Okuni conceded winking at her father.

"Really? You mean it?"

Okuni smiled, "If you catch me than we will start your ninja training."

"...What?"

There was a small explosion and a great cloud of smoke rose into the air. When it cleared, Okuni was nowhere in sight. Yumi blinked at the empty space where her sister had once stood and turned slowly to Jimmy.

"Where'd she go?"

The American boy shrugged. "Dunno. We can help you find her if you want?"

Mr. Dohan nodded, "That would be a good idea. I don't like the thought of Okuni outside with a bandit running around."

Eizan remembered something Matsu had said. That someone had been stealing their boats and equipment. Could this have been the same bandit Mr. Dohan was talking about? His gaze landed towards the woods and a flash of brown caught his attention. He waved for Jimmy to follow him and the pair of them jumped into the foliage after Okuni.

--

Hope you enjoyed it!

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shuriken School. If I did, Eizan and Okuni would be together by now!**

A/N: Yay, a new chapter. And YAY I finally got reviews. Two to be exact. I guess this show isn't as popular as it is back in France. Oh, and next weekend I'll be going to France so no new chaps until I get back. I don't wanna go to the dentist! They scare me.

Review Responses:

Vags777: Congratualtions on being the first reviewer! I'm glad you like the story. Me? Your favourite writer of all time? Lol thanks, I'm honoured. Don't worry about the Eizan x Okuni fics. I've got lots of things planned for them.

Louise: Tu est française aussi? Trop cool! Je suis moitié française/Irlandaise. J'arrive pas a écrire très bien alors je me pardonne en avance. C'est vrai qu'il y a pas beaucoup de Shuriken fics. Je suis contente que tu aime la mienne, est que tu croit en moi comme auteur! A plus!

--

"Okuni!"

"Okuni?"

"It's no use," Eizan sighed, his gaze wandering around their surroundings. Jimmy dropped from a high branch down to the ninja and dusted his jeans. His head whipped suddenly towards a rustling bush.

A young boy emerged in a flurry of limbs and threw himself at Eizan knocking him down. Jimmy hadn't even the time to blink before the boy charged at him. With practised ease, he sidestepped the attack and quickly helped his fallen comrade.

"Whoa kid! What was that about?!" Eizan demanded.

"Go away!" The boy growled. He picked up a stray stick and pointed it threateningly at the two young men. "We don't want you here!"

"We?"

"Zhi! What are you doing?" A girl fell out of the same bush, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Is this your kid, ma'am?" Jimmy asked irritably.

The girl jogged forward and swiped the stick away from Zhi, sending him a glare. "No. He's my younger brother." She turned to them chucking the stick over her shoulder. "Whatever he's done I'm terribly sorry."

Eizan smiled reassuringly, "It's okay, no real damage done. We're just looking for our friend, Okuni."

The girl blinked. "Okuni? Okuni Dohan?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Have you seen her?"

The girl shook her head. "Haven't seen her since last summer. Heard she went back to that ninja school."

Jimmy nodded. "She did, but her parents took her out again. Someone's been stealing their fishing equipment so they need more help."

At the mention of the thefts, the girl grew noticeably uncomfortable. She looked behind her hesitantly and put an arm around her brother's shoulders.

"We could help you find her if you want. My way of saying sorry for what my bugger of a brother did to you."

"Hey!" Zhi protested, "I am _not _a bugger."

--

Jimmy and Eizan followed the girl, whom they learnt was named Bai, through the forest in search of Okuni. Zhi kept muttering darkly under his breath and his eyes occasionally shifted towards Eizan.

"So, you know who I am, and you've met the twerp-" Bai pointed subtly to Zhi who resumed his cursing, "Mind telling us who you are?"

"I'm Jimmy B." the American boy stated with an air of finality. Zhi rolled his eyes.

"I'm Eizan Kaburagi."

"Okuni's boyfriend." Jimmy chirped, hitting the blushing seventeen year olds arm playfully.

Bai laughed, "I'm gonna guess 'Serious relationship'?"

Jimmy grinned, the thought of a sapphire engagement ring propping up in his mind. "Really serious."

Eizan, crimson at this point, shook his head like a wet dog, "Guys, can we just concentrate on finding Okuni?"

"Who want's to find me?"

The four assembled persons turned in the direction of the voice and found the reason for their search, perched above their heads on a sturdy oak branch. She shot them a grin and leaped down to the ground. She noticed Bai and her face broke out into a dazzling smile.

"Bai!"

"Okuni!"

The two met for a hug, squealing and talking quickly disregarding the boys as unimportant.

"Why didn't you reply to any of my letters? I thought something horrible had happened to you."

Bai blushed, "Sorry, I wanted to write honest! But our grandfather died a few weeks back so I had to buckle down and get to work."

"Your grandfather! Oh, I'm so sorry, Bai. Are you guys doing okay? Do you have enough money?"

"We're fine. Zhi's been helping out loads."

Eizan coughed gently brining the two friends to attention. Okuni chuckled and walked over to stand by his side. He wrapped an around her shoulders and she leant into him.

"I see you've met Jimmy and Eizan."

"Yeah." Bai sweat dropped. "Zhi sort of attacked them,"

Okuni turned to Eizan for confirmation and he nodded his head slightly. "He didn't do anything serious." he assured her. Okuni frowned but let the matter drop.

Bai searched for the sun through the dense canopy of trees. Locating it she let out a soft gasp.

"It's getting really late. I need to finish my errands for tommorow." she gave Okuni one last hug and grabbed her brother's hand.

"Okay. We'll visit you soon!" Okuni called after them. Bai called out an 'alright' before sprinting away.

When the two were out of sight, Jimmy frowned.

"They're really weird."

--

"Hey," Okuni said softly.

Eizan glanced at her from the corner of his eye, leaning on his balcony's railings to get a good look at the moon. He placed a hand on hers and smiled when she interlaced their fingers together. They had returned a while ago and Okuni had been forced to endure a telling off from her father. Something about the dangers of wandering off alone with a bandit running loose. Not that Okuni was the least bit interested.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep." she answered scooting closer to him. Eizan wrapped an arm around her, her head falling on his shoulder.

Eizan was overcome with the sudden desire to drop to his knees and pull out the engagment ring stuffed in his pocket. Remembering he hadn't asked Okuni's father's permission he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd have to do it soon. He didn't think he could last much longer at this rate.

"Eizan?"

"Hmm?"

"You won't forget about me when you go back to Shuriken, will you? We'll always be friends, right?"

Eizan brought her closer and kissed the top of Okuni's head. She buried her face in the side of his neck. "Of course I won't forget you, Okuni." he said softly. "And will always be friends. No matter what happens."

She sighed deeply, which made Eizan quirk an eyebrow.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

She nodded uncertainly. "It's just... recently... I've been wanting something."

"What kinds of something?" Eizan asked curiously.

Okuni shook her head, "It's nothing."

She broke away from his grasp. Before the ninja had time to question her, she placed her lips gently over his. Forgetting that her father was in the next room, he kissed her back his hands winding up in her hair. She always let it down before going to bed. He trailed kisses along her jaw line letting his fingers tickle the back of her neck.

After a moment Eizan pulled back slowly inticing a small whimper from the girl. He kissed her forehead tenderly. She yawned.

"Love you."

He smiled. "Love you too."

--

My first time writing a makeout scene. I've done kisses before but not- makeouts. Suprisingly I didn't bother me much. I thought I'd get all awkward and flustered but everything was fine. Hehe, weird.

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


End file.
